


42.

by yanchix4



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanchix4/pseuds/yanchix4
Summary: 车哈





	42.

吻难以抑制地从唇落到了耳根又从耳根滑到了脖颈。酒杯被宋郁忘情的动作翻到了桌下，梅酒浇了花红，酒气蔓延到了花间，醉了花木，醉了蝉虫，醉了这方院落。  
宋郁的吻停在了酒杯清脆的声音里，他起身，将季安和揽进怀里，带回了屋内。   
屋内的装潢和鱼那间客栈是差不离的。都是及其现代的布置，屋内还摆有一张大床。 .  
宋郁和季安和脚步都未在窗前站定，就已经滚在了一处。宋郁混似个毛头小子，不知哪里来的力气，将季安和压得死死地。 .  
他像是怕季安和会反悔一般，唇沿着锁骨在季安和的身上留下湿濡，腿挤进季安和双腿之间，下身重复着不断磨蹭着季安和的动作， .  
季安和的那处也在宋郁的磨蹭下抬了头。 .  
他的手难耐地摸了上来，摸到两人相互顶着的地方。他的手沿着宋郁的裤子往上，挑开了宋郁牛仔裤的那颗扣子，手贴着宋郁腹下的肌肤一路向下。 .  
宋郁埋首在他的胸前，在他扶上宋郁硬挺的那一刻，宋郁张了嘴，隔着衣服舔舐着他胸前那点。 .  
季安和迎合着宋郁，却被宋郁不满足地拱进他衣服里舔舐着胸前的动作弄得心猿意马。 .  
“季先生。” .  
宋郁陡然放开了嘴里挺立起来的小点，他凑到了季安和耳边，下身贴着季安和的大腿，感受着季安和那顶着他小腹的东西，他故意喘了一下，才放开季安和，跨坐起来，低声问道。 .  
“你带了……” .  
宋郁的话还没问完，季安和就坐了起来，直截了当：“没有。” .  
宋郁在季安和意料之中的愣了愣，季安和看了宋郁开始犹豫的神色，他索性当着宋郁的面，脱去了自己的T恤，之前被衣服遮挡了的光滑白皙的皮肤，赤裸地袒露着，这让宋郁根本移不开眼。 .  
季安和的动作却并没有停下来，他低头解开了自己的裤子上的扣子。在宋郁的眼前，低头看着开始套弄着自己的硬挺的手。 .  
他的动作熟稔得让宋郁皱了皱眉头，但季安和的羞耻心也最多只能退让到在宋郁面前自慰的地步，远不可能支撑着让他抬头去看宋郁的，所以他并没有看到宋郁皱了眉头。 .  
他抿着唇，不发一声，只是安静地套弄着自己的前端，还故作一本正经地指导：“一会儿用它润滑吧。” .  
“好。”宋郁看着季安和套弄的动作，手也不自禁地跟着覆了上去，他握着季安和的手跟着季安和的频率帮季安和**着。 .  
季安和哑声要求着：“宋郁，叫我一下。” .  
“季先生。”宋郁另一只手将人带进怀里，他吻在季安和的眉心，又唤道，“季先生，季先生……” .  
“还不够。”季安和靠着宋郁的肩，手下的动作渐渐加快起来，脸却往宋郁的肩颈深处埋去，他的声音带着喘息，响在宋郁耳畔，“宋郁~” .  
季安和无意识的尾音跟着越来越乱的喘息一起，像落进了宋郁心头的吉光片羽，让宋郁捕捉到了，也让宋郁眼底的眸色更深了。 .  
宋郁的手覆在季安和的背上，他轻轻拍了两下，微微侧头，对着季安和的耳廓伸出了舌头，他舔了一下季安和过于敏感的耳朵，舔舐的湿濡声让季安和不耐地缩了缩脖子。 .  
宋郁勾着唇，贴着耳，轻声：“季先生，真的可以吗？” .  
“……”季安和深吸着一口气，他的眼埋在宋郁的肩头，他闻着不知道是宋郁身上的花酒香还是院子里蔓延过来的馥郁，在宋郁的肩颈里难耐且不满地低哼了一声。 .  
“宋郁，你犹豫了？”他的牙齿抵在宋郁肩头，他没使力的咬了一下，感受到宋郁肩膀僵了一下，才又说道，“你……不想？” .  
“我想。”宋郁不假思索。 .  
他那在季安和背上轻拍的手陡然退了出来，接着又猛然将季安和压回床上，他急切地将季安和一双长腿打开来，又替季安和褪掉了碍事的裤子。 .  
季安和喘息的动作顿了顿，他莫名忐忑起来，目光不自然地往下望了一眼。 .  
与此同时，宋郁像是有感应地抬了眼。 .  
他冲着那脸颊上不知道什么时候染着红晕的人挑了眉梢，他一手扶上了季安和的硬挺，接替了季安和手上的工作，另一只空出来的手伸过去沾着季安和那处在他卖力套弄下吐出来的有些黏腻的前液，又顺着往季安和的股缝间那处殷红小口涂抹过去。 .  
他的手指有顾忌地在**徘徊着，季安和的眼底却在宋郁套弄前端的动作里染上了情欲的朦胧。 .  
季安和无暇他顾起来，他抓了抓身下的床单，挺了挺腰，声音愈渐沙哑：“宋郁。” .  
“我在，季先生。” .  
“进唔…来…” .  
宋郁在季安和邀请的第一个音节发出来的时候，让自己的手指探进了季安和的**。 .  
季安和不适应地皱了皱眉头，宋郁却耐着性子地按压试探着，一本正经地解释着：“我之前听说，这个要好好扩张，不然会疼的。” .  
宋郁一边说着，一边往里按压扣弄着。 .  
季安和的手仍放在身体两侧松松地抓着床单，他喘息着哄骗道：“不会疼……呃啊……的。” .  
他正说着话，忽然的一阵酥麻快感瞬间侵袭了他的全身，让他的话在一刹那变了调，听起来倒更像是一声呻吟。而后季安和的喘息愈渐迷乱起来。 .  
宋郁的眼睛却在刚刚季安和失神的那句**里亮了起来，他一手握着季安和的大腿向外扳了扳，一手的两根手指在季安和的**里不断地往那处冲撞着：“是这儿吗，季先生？” .  
季安和却突然不配合起来，他紧咬着下唇，生怕会泄露出什么太过于羞耻的声音。 .  
宋郁却有些不满起来，他不停扣弄着让季安和反应剧烈的那处，人却凑到了季安和的眼前，他看着那被季安和咬的殷红的唇轻声重复着刚才的问题。 .  
“季先生，是这儿吗？” .  
季安和偏过头，紧咬着唇，不肯张嘴。 .  
他好像知道松了口，会发生什么一般，迟迟不肯退让。 .  
宋郁变本加厉，他又添了一根手指，按压着慢慢往里面开拓着，等开拓到之前那个熟悉的位置，他嘴角那狡黠的笑意又勾了起来。 .  
他低低地在季安和耳边唤道： .  
“季安和，我想。” .  
说完他的手指往那处撞了过去，季安和也依从着宋郁的话松了齿关。 .  
“啊——嗯——” .  
“季安和……”宋郁满足地落吻在那发出悦耳**的唇上，堵住了那些动听的声音。他的吻来得比之前更热烈，像骤然而来的风席卷了季安和的口腔，像被一粒星火落在了季安和这涸了三十年的枯草甸，点燃了彼此之间眼底里压抑着的欲望。 .  
　空气将要被这燎原的火燃尽了，宋郁放开了怀里人的唇，手下的动作也停顿了，他的手褪了出来。 .  
“宋郁，可以了。”季安和难耐地扭着腰，喘息混杂在他的话里，让这份邀请带着更风情的境遇，传到了宋郁的心头。 .  
宋郁眼底里的欲望更甚了，他下意识地轻声唤了一句，似乎用尽了他骨血里的所有温柔一般。 .  
“季先生……” .  
季安和的腿在他这声温柔轻唤后，被他猛然推高架在了自己的肩头。宋郁扶着自己早就硬挺着的那处对准了季安和那被他潦草开扩了的后穴，猛然挺身插入。 .  
季安和的眉头瞬间皱紧了，他抓紧了身下的床单，仰着头忍受着身下那处的疼痛，和突然的饱胀感。 .  
宋郁的尺寸不是他那三根手指的开拓就能吞下的。只是宋郁像突然醉得汹涌，有些忘乎所以了。 .  
他明明之前都很温柔，却在这里失了耐性。他猛然地进入了那过分紧致的甬道，显然自己也很不好受，眉头也皱紧了去。 .  
他缓缓地往后退了些出来，却又生涩而蛮横地往那处撞进去。 .季安和被宋郁的冲撞弄疼得前面都跟着有些发软了，刚才兴致盎然的喘息也变成了压着疼的轻嘶。 .  
宋郁不是没听到，只是他越听便越着急，越着急便越无章法，越是没了章法，季安和就越疼。 .  
季安和咬着唇将轻嘶压了下去，才唤着那眼里带着慌乱色的人：“宋老板。” .  
“嗯？” .  
“吻我。” .  
“我……”宋郁看着脸色苍白的人，突然找回了一点冷静，他想要退出来，想要跟季安和道歉，却都被季安和压住了，季安和又道：“吻我，宋老板。” .  
宋郁放下了他扛在肩头的季安和的那条腿，倾身过去吻着季安和，季安和的喘息在他吻的引导下重新回归，刚才骤然凝结的气氛在这时变了味道。 .  
在这样的吻里，两人渐渐适应了彼此，他才抬手捏了捏宋郁的后颈，而微微扭了扭腰，磨蹭着体内的那根胀大着的东西，回答着宋郁之前执拗的那个问题：“是那儿，刚刚那儿。你的手触碰的地方。” .  
宋郁吻在季安和的唇上，应道：“好。” .  
宋郁摸索着往那处探去，等着季安和的身体因为他的试探试探忽然颤动的时候，他猛然对准了那个地方挺动抽插起来。 .  
季安和这次没有咬住下唇了，他在那阵比刚才更剧烈的酥麻传来的时候，呻吟起来。 .  
他不自觉地跟上宋郁挺腰挺腰的动作，快感在他的全身反复交递着，他那软去的前端也在这样的快感下硬挺起来，抵在宋郁的下腹上。 .  
宋郁的大手握着季安和嫩白的大腿内侧向外推，他更猛然地挺动起来，频率也在季安和的呻吟里更快起来。 .  
“啊——嗯……宋郁……慢、慢一点？” .  
季安和闭着眼仰着头，过分的快感引来的生理性泪水沿着眼角划了下来。 .  
宋郁低头吻住了那泪水，身下的挺动也跟着慢下来。 .  
季安和因为宋郁吻泪的动作，睁开了眼。 .  
那眼里氤氲着水汽，像蘸了春水的早樱，又像惹了晨露的粉杏，更似那带雨的白梨。   
温柔少之，情色有之。 .  
“季先生。” .  
宋郁的吻落在季安和的眼上，他将这份春光含于唇齿，将这份晨光吞于咽喉，将这份雨色藏于心头。 .  
“宋……宋老板。”季安和的声音仍然不稳。 .  
宋郁还了一句，来偿这春光雨色的情意。 .  
“我爱你。” .  
“我也是。”


End file.
